Fabric handle refers to the tactile sensations associated with fabrics. Fabric handle is a combination of various fabric characteristics such as smoothness, firmness, fullness, crispness and hardness. The textile industry is very interested in assessing fabric handle for their products because it has a strong impact on consumer preference for a particular textile product. Historically, fabric handle has been assessed by individuals using their own physical senses. In an effort to avoid errors associated with the subjectivity involved in such assessment, objective assessment methods and instruments have been introduced to measure the mechanical properties associated to fabric handle such as bending modulus, shear stiffness, compression, friction, and extensibility. Studies have shown that there is a good correlation of these mechanical properties with human tactile response. See Kim, J. O. and Slaten, B. L., “Objective Assessment of Fabric Handle in Fabrics Treated With Flame Retardants,” Journal of Testing and Evaluation, JTEVA, Vol. 24, No. 4, July 1996, pp. 223-228; G. Grover, Sultan, M. A., and Spivak, S. M., “A Screening Technique for Fabric Handle”, J. Text Inst, 1993, 84 No. J. Textile Institute, pp. 486-494. Nevertheless, these objective assessment methods and instruments present a multitude of challenges. They are time consuming in that they lack the ability to screen the mechanical properties associated with fabric handle of several fabric materials in rapid succession or in parallel. Thus, challenges are presented for forming systems that can quickly process and screen (either in parallel or in serial succession) mechanical properties associated with fabric handle of many fabric materials.